Memoirs of a Gleek
by Smoshkli
Summary: What happens when you stick the author and her best friend into the world of Glee? Something hilarious. Puck/OC, Slash!Kurt/OC and Finn/OC. Rated to be safe
1. Auditions NEW

"Regional judges are stepping it up this year, which means we're going to need new members," Mr. Schuester addressed his group of singing misfits, who had returned for a new year of High School and Glee club. Of course, Rachel Berry took the lead as she stepped out of her chair, turning towards her peers.

"I don't think this is a matter of adding new members, but stepping up our own game. Last year, weren't a real team, with Quinn being pregnant-"

Mr. Schuester stepped forward, cutting Rachel off before Quinn got out of her seat to slap her, "I don't think new members could hurt. So, this weeks' assignment is to get one person each to audition for Glee club. I don't mind how you do it, as long as it doesn't involve blackmail, or any physical pain."

"Don't look at me!" Puck snapped, crossing his 'guns' in front of his chest, "I may be a badass, but I'm not gonna torture some kid to do this. Anyway, no one says no to the Puckmeister."

"Finn, who have you brought to the table?"

The twelve Gleeks were sitting in the auditorium, sizing up the other students on the stage. Finn nodded to a boy in the middle of the line on the stage. The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes, and a cocky smile on his face.

"My name is Shane, and I'll be singing Dancing through Life from Wicked, a personal favorite of mine."

Kurt shuffled in his seat to get a better look at the boy on stage, just before the music began. Someone who shared his love of Wicked? That was something rare to come by in the cow town of Lima, Ohio.

_The trouble with school is  
they always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life": _

_Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through_

Mr. Schuester leaned towards his microphone, "That was very good Shane, well done. Brittany, did you manage to get someone?"

Brittany shook her head, "The squirrel wouldn't follow me…"

"O-Kay then, Mercedes were you able to recruit somebody?"

Mercedes motioned towards the stage, and a petite girl with blonde hair and green-blue eyes stepped forward to the microphone, stumbling over her own feet.

"Hi, my name is Maria McLane and I'll be singing Swim in Silence by Paramore."

With a reassuring smile from Mercedes, Maria began to sing.

_Meet me here beneath the burning skies  
Where the ocean comes and takes us from all of our lies  
You never said that you were coming back  
I have waited although I have found the place you hide  
What keeps you so far away?  
We can swim in silence  
You can pull me under  
I will not come up for anyone  
I can slowly sink and  
Watch you as you leave  
But I will drown until you care  
I will drown until you care  
I imagine what it must be like  
To have everything you need and not be satisfied  
Run the water until it burns  
And you can't see through the waves that crash into your prey  
What keeps you so far away?  
We can swim in silence  
You can pull me under  
I will not come up for anyone  
I can slowly sink and  
Watch you as you leave  
But I will drown until you care  
Going under  
Getting close to what we cannot recognize  
Floating face down in the lies  
Here we are without a trace  
But the lies we used to blame  
and you're so far away  
What keeps you so far away?  
We can swim in silence  
You can pull me under  
I will not come up for anyone  
I can slowly sink and  
Watch you as you leave  
But I will drown until you care  
I will drown until you care_

"That was excellent Maria, you should be proud."

Maria blushed from the compliment, and went to wait next to Shane on the other end of the stage. A few mediocre performances passed, and the girl who went second to last made Quinn's ears bleed.

"That was awful, just disgusting. Now, I know William here will let you in, because he's everyone's favourite teacher and doesn't know the meaning of the phrase 'random terror', but you should not even be here!"

"What are you doing here Sue?" Mr. Schuester asked, turning in his chair to shoot a confused glare in the cheerleading coaches direction.

"Being co-captain, I was interested in the new people you would have joining your bunch of pansies and failures."

Will rolled his eyes, and nodded to the last girl who was patiently waiting on the side of the stage.

"I'm guessing Kurt brought you here?" Will asked, directing his question towards the girl. She nodded in confirmation as she walked towards the microphone.

"My name is Elisabeth, preferably Beth or Elle. I'll be singing Let it Ride by Automatic Loveletter," she said, before heading over to the band and quietly conferring with them. After a few minutes, she took and electric guitar, and checked it was plugged into the amplifier. Clearing her throat, she began.

_Lay on the floor  
Breathe it in deep  
Don't speak, don't say a word  
Just savoring  
You're all that I have  
And all to hold onto  
You carry me on  
Come on, come on_

Catch a falling star  
Chase all your dreams  
And DON'T let them GO!

Take me away  
Let's get out of this town  
Run, baby, run  
We're unstoppable now  
On top of the world  
Sing it out loud  
And mean it  
And keep believing  
We've got the rest of our lives  
Let it ride

We're running away  
Don't tell anyone  
We'll be the talk of the town  
We'll be the envy of everyone  
Dances to mixed tapes and car tops  
So don't, don't, don't let this GO!

You take me away let's get out of this town  
Run, baby, run  
We're unstoppable now  
On top of the word  
Sing it out loud  
And mean it  
And keep believing  
We've got the rest of our lives  
So let it ride  
So let it ride  
The time of our lives  
Let it ride  
So let it ride  
The time of our lives

Take me away  
Let's get out of this town  
Run, baby, run  
We're unstoppable now  
On top of the world  
Sing it out loud  
And mean it  
And KEEP believing  
We've got the rest of our lives!

Take me away  
Let's get out of this town  
Run, baby, run  
We're unstoppable now  
On top of the world  
Sing it out loud  
And mean it  
And KEEP believing  
We've got the rest of our lives

Let it ride  
Let it ride!  
Let it RIDE!  
Let it ride...

__Mr. Schuester smiled at Elle and gave her two thumbs up. She beamed and ran over to Maria and Shane, who she started whispering rapidly to.

"After some conferring between the group, we have come to a decision. You were all great, but we can only pick three. Just remember not to give-"

"Aw, cut the crap William! Get to the results so I can go for my yearly placenta mask!"

"Shane, Maria and Beth, welcome to Glee Club!"


	2. Duets

Chapter two here :) Again, beta'd by the Real Life 'Maria' who is epically awesome. We do not own Glee. I advise listening to the songs as you read, it makes it better.

Maria was walking to her last class, English II, before she had to head over to the auditorium for Glee practice. She was rummaging through her school bag, when she heard a voice in front of her.

"Think fast!"

Maria looked up, to see an icy cold grape slushie fly out of its cup and straight at her face.

"Think of that as your, Welcome to the Glee present from us who think Glee is for gays."

Maria spun around furious and retorted, "Look, you little douche bag. I WILL fucking hurt you, if you EVER say anything like that again about anyone in Glee, and don't say that about Kurt and Shane like it's a bad thing!"

"Really? What're you going to do? Little fag-lover..." He taunted, muttering the last part.

"Well, maybe the next time you say _anything _like that I'll just have to show you." There was something in her eyes that stopped him from saying anymore, he couldn't tell what it was but whatever it was he was sure he didn't like it. He walked away in silence, leaving Maria alone in the corridor.

"They got you too huh?" Elisabeth said as Zoe sat down next to her, with he favorite white skinny jeans now an awful puce colour.

"You got slushied too Elle?" Zoe looked up and down at Elisabeth's newly pink dyed hoodie.

Elle just nodded, before leaning over her notebook and beginning the assignment.

"Alright, since we've had three new members join us, I've decided we will be starting on a new project, but everything will be decided by fate. In this hat, everyone's names are written on slips of paper. Once your partner is determined, you will come up and shuffle my iPod. The song that comes up will be the song you and your partner will sing. Understood? Good, Beth would you like to pick first?"

Elisabeth stepped up to the hat and pulled out a name.

"Puckerman, just my luck."

Puck rolled his eyes, and got up off his chair, walking over to the iPod. He pressed the shuffle button and there was a moment of suspense, before Elisabeth squealed with delight.

"Remembering Sunday, I love this song! You actually did something right for once Puckerman."

**One Week Later**

Elisabeth sat on her bed, talking to Maria on the phone.

"How's your duet going Ria?"

"Not bad, Finn's raping is getting heaps better, he just left actually. We'll kick ass tomorrow, how about you and Puck?"

"He's actually late, this is our last practice because its tomorrow, and I think he has no intention of turning up. I think we've done the song justice though, so it should be good."

Downstairs Charlie, Elisabeth's dog, began barking and soon enough, the doorbell rang.

"Puck's here, talk to you later Ria."

"Bye!"

Elisabeth hopped down the stair, two at a time and opened the door, using her foot to keep Charlie inside.

"The great Puckerman has arrived, finally."

"Sorry, I had some stuff to do, _Elisabeth_."

"Don't call me that, Beth is fine."

"I don't like the name Beth… it doesn't exactly spark the greatest memories."

Kurt had filled her and Ria in about Puck and Quinn's baby and only now had Elisabeth remembered that their child was named Beth.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. You can call me Elisabeth if you really want," she said, wincing.

"I think I'll call you Elle, like Maria does."

Elisabeth rolled her eyes, before heading to her bedroom.

"Its pretty quiet here." Puck said as he closed Elisabeth's bedroom door behind him.

"Yeah, my dad is always travelling."

"You mean you're all alone?"

"Don't worry I can protect myself, shall we start?"

"Mr. Schue, Artie and I would like to perform first please," Rachel said, standing up and preparing to push Artie to the front of the room.

"Sorry Rachel, fate again will decide who will perform first."

Will shook the hat and pulled out a name.

"Finn and partner, you're up!"

"Shit. Be calm." Maria muttered to herself, her nerves getting the best of her.

Maria cleared her throat, and looked at everyone.

"Fate decided that Finn and I would have to sing Airplanes by B.O.B and Hayley Williams. Here we go, don't mess up Finn."

Maria started to sing,

"_Can we pretend that airplanes __  
__In the night sky __  
__Are like shooting stars __  
__I could really use a wish right now __  
__Wish right now, Wish right now __  
__Can we pretend that airplanes __  
__In the night sky __  
__Are like shooting stars __  
__I could really use a wish right now __  
__Wish right now, Wish right now."___

Finn then commenced his rapping which everyone had been anticipating greatly,

"_Yeah __  
__I could use a dream or a genie or a wish __  
__To go back to a place much simpler than this __  
__Cause after all the partying __  
__The smashing and crashing __  
__And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion __  
__And all the pandemonium and all the madness __  
__There comes a time when you fade to the blackness __  
__When you're staring at that phone in your lap __  
__And hopin' but them people never call you back __  
__But that's just how the story unfolds __  
__You get another hand __  
__Soon after you fold __  
__And when your plans unravel in the sand __  
__What would you wish for if you had one chance? "_

Both Maria and Finn then sang and rapped in harmony,

"_So airplanes airplanes __  
__Sorry I'm late __  
__I'm on my way __  
__So don't close that gate __  
__If I don't make that __  
__Then I switch my flight __  
__And I'll be right back at it __  
__By the end of the night" _

It was just Maria now and she felt exhilarated,

"_Can we pretend that airplanes __  
__In the night sky __  
__Are like shooting stars __  
__I could really use a wish right now __  
__Wish right now, Wish right now __  
__Can we pretend that airplanes __  
__In the night sky __  
__Are like shooting stars __  
__I could really use a wish right now __  
__Wish right now, Wish right now ___

_Yeah __  
__Yeah."_

__Finn then started to rap again, which had everyone chuckling the first time but now they were in fits,

"_Somebody take me back to the days __  
__Before this was a job __  
__Before I got paid __  
__Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank __  
__Yeah back when i was trying to get a tip at Subway __  
__Back when I was rapping for the hell of it __  
__But now days we rapping to stay relevant __  
__I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes __  
__Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days __  
__Before the politics that we call the rap game __  
__And back when ain't nobody listened to my mixtape __  
__And back before I tried to cover up my slang __  
__But this is for decater __  
__What's up Bobby Ray __  
_Zoe:

_So can I get a wish to end the politics __  
__And get back to the music that started this shit __  
__So here I stand __  
__And then again i say __  
__I'm hoping we can make some wishes out of airplanes _

__Both:_  
__Can we pretend that airplanes __  
__In the night sky __  
__Are like shooting stars __  
__I could really use a wish right now __  
__Wish right now, Wish right now __  
__Can we pretend that airplanes __  
__In the night sky __  
__Are like shooting stars __  
__I could really use a wish right now __  
__Wish right now, Wish right now."_

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly, most people in fits from Finn's rapping. Will smiled and picked the hat up again.

There were only two pairs left to perform their duets, Puck and Elisabeth and Kurt and Shane.

"Now, this will be our last group for today, so whoever isn't picked will have to perform tomorrow. The last two for the day are Puck and Beth."

Elisabeth sucked in a breath of air, "Don't be nervous," she muttered to herself and began to sing,

"_He_ _woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes__  
__Started making his way past__  
__Two in the morning__  
__He hasn't been sober for days___

_Leaning now into the breeze__  
__Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees__  
__They had breakfast together__  
__But two eggs don't last__  
__Like the feeling of what he needs."_

__Puck, who seemed extremely calm began his portion of the song,

___"Now this place seems familiar to him__  
__She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin__  
__She led him upstairs__  
__She led him upstairs__  
__Left him dying to get in___

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling__  
__I'm calling at night__  
__I don't mean to be a bother__  
__But have you seen this girl?__  
__She's been running through my dreams__  
__And it's driving me crazy, it seems__  
__I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

Elisabeth, now enjoying the thrill that came along with this kind of performance kicked off with more vigor than ever,

___"Even though she doesn't believe in love__  
__He's determined to call her bluff__  
__Who could deny these butterflies?__  
__They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces__  
__He pleads though he tries__  
__But he's only denied__  
__Now he's dying to get inside_

Puck sang with all his heart, and there was something... he couldn't quite put his finger on in the air between him and Elisabeth,

___"Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling__  
__I'm calling at night__  
__I don't mean to be a bother__  
__But have you seen this girl?__  
__She's been running through my dreams__  
__And it's driving me crazy, it seems__  
__I'm going to ask her to marry me___

_The neighbors said she moved away__  
__Funny how it rained all day__  
__I didn't think much of it then__  
__But it's starting to all make sense__  
__Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds__  
__Are following me in my desperate endeavor__  
__To find my whoever, wherever she may be"_

Elisabeth was enjoying herself far more than she thought she would,

___"I'm not coming back__  
__(Forgive me)__  
__I've done something so terrible__  
__I'm terrified to speak__  
__(I'm not calling, I'm not calling)__  
__But you'd expect that from me__  
__I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt__  
__(You're driving me crazy)__  
__Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair__  
__And out of my mind__  
__Keeping an eye on the world__  
__From so many thousands of feet off the ground__  
__I'm over you now__  
__I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head."_

When they sang together the feeling intensified and grew,

___"I guess I'll go home now__  
__I guess I'll go home now__  
__I guess I'll go home now__  
__I guess I'll go home."_

The two of them ended up chest to chest, breathing heavily. Everyone was silent, before applause burst out and the two pulled away, the moment over.


	3. Kurtovers!

Kurt was walking down the hallway, heading to the bathroom to check on his outfit for the fourth time today, when he heard yelling around the corner. Being curious, Kurt stuck his head around, to see one of the Hockey jocks getting screamed at by Maria, who had purple slushie dripping down her face.

"Think of that as your, Welcome to the Glee present from us who think Glee is for gays," Kurt heard the jock say.

Maria spun around furious and retorted, "Look, you little douche bag. I WILL fucking hurt you, if you EVER say anything like that again about anyone in Glee, and don't say that about Kurt and Shane like it's a bad thing!"

Whoa, hold up. Did Maria just say Shane was _gay_? Were things finally going Kurt's way? The minute he had heard Shane sing his audition, from his favourite musical, Kurt had fallen head over heels, Finn forgotten. It had only gotten worse as they practiced their duet together. Now, to find out there was even the slightest chance of Shane returning the feeling made Kurt float off to his next lesson.

Everyone was sitting in the glee room, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Kurt came and sat down with the girls who were sitting in a group.

"Hello ladies. I'd like to invite all of you to a sleepover at my house tomorrow. My dad is away that night, and I get lonely by myself. So, how about it?"

"I can't," said Rachel, "I have a grade eight ballet exam that must be rehearsed for."

"Can't," Santana said, scanning her eyes up and down Puck's body, "I'm, um, _busy_ that night."

Elisabeth felt a pang inside of her, but she quickly brushed it off, blaming it on the spicy burrito she had for lunch.

"Can I come too?"

Everyone turned around to see Shane behind Kurt, his eyes laughing. Kurt's heart leapt into his throat at the thought of Shane at his house. Luckily, Maria saved him from having to say anything.

"-insert zoeness-"

"Go away Shane," Elisabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"No can do Beth, Kurt and I have to start our duet now," Shane smirked and pulled Kurt to the front of the room.

Kurt:

I can't go any further then this  
I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish

Shane:  
I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day yes, i'm really missin' missin' you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl, wuz up, it use to be just me and you  
I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day, yes i'm really missin missin you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl wuz up, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up

Both:  
Meet me halfway, right at the boarderline  
That's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish

Shane:  
Boy,i travel round the world and even sail the seven seas  
Across the universe I go to other galexies  
Just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet  
I navigate myself myself to take me where you be  
Cause girl I want, i, i, I want you right now  
I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown  
I wanna to have you around (round) like every single day  
I love you alway..way

Both:  
Can you meet me half way (I'll meet you halfway)  
Right at the boarderline  
That's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish

Kurt:  
Let's walk the bridge, to the other side  
Just you and I (just you and I)  
I will fly, i'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)  
I will try, until I die, for you and i, for you and i, for for you and i,  
For for you and i, for for you and i, for you and i

Both:  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Meet me half way, right at the boarderline  
That's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish

"Yay!" Maria cheered as they were freed from their last lesson, she loved sleepovers.

"What's wrong Elle?" she asked.

Elisabeth had been looking rather down ever since Glee club, Ria had a feeling it

was something to do with what (or who) Santana was doing tonight.

"No... It's nothing. Let's get this party started!" She cheered, with false enthusiasm.

"Alright..." Maria muttered, not convinced.

"Anyhoo, TO THE HUMMEL-MOBILE!"

Maria made swooshing noises and pretended to fly to Kurt's car, Elle laughed and

Maria took this as a good sign. They waited for Kurt by his car, Mercedes joined

them and greeted both girls with a friendly smile.

"Hey girls," she grinned.

"Hey Mercedes!" they chanted.

"So, any idea what Kurt's got planned for tonight?"

"No, but I have a feeling makeovers will be involved."

"Yeah," they chorused.

When Kurt arrived with Quinn and Brittany they all greeted them cheerfully. Once they were in

the car Kurt turned on the radio and Maria and Elisabeth screamed.

"No! NO! NO! Make it stop! Dear God! My ears, they BURN!" Maria screamed.

"Not Justin FUCKING BEIBER!" Elle screamed.

Both girls clung to each other in fear and extreme horror.

Quinn and Mercedes laughed at their antics whilst Kurt turned the volume up.

"So, let's talk boys!" Kurt squealed as they sat in his room, lounging on various pieces of furniture.

"I've pretty much gone off boys at the moment," Quinn sighed, before looking around the group, "But what about everybody else?"

"I'm dating this guy from Carmel High..." Brittany said, her constant look of confusion etched on her face.

"Ever since that experience with Puck, I've had my fill of guys. What about you Maria?" Mercedes said, looking over to Ria who was lounging on the floor.

"Well... Um..." Maria blushed, "Sorry Quinn," She grinned, "But Finn seems really sweet but he's with Rachel isn't he?" She asked, unsure of what was going on with the two.

"What about you Beth? There's defiantly something going on with Puck," Kurt said, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"I could ask you the same about Shane, Kurt," Elisabeth shot back playfully

"Well, I kind of overheard Ria saying that he was gay and ever since I heard him sing that Wicked song… well…" Kurt trailed off, sighing, as all of the girls giggled and 'awwed.'

"Puck's alright I guess, but I don't think he'd be interested in someone like me," Elisabeth said, looking shyly around the room.

"Well not with those clothes, or the way you put your hair!" Kurt exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh, "You have so much potential, as does Maria, but you don't show it! This calls for a Kurt-over!"

Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany all smiled at each other as they helped Kurt bustle the two bewildered girls into his bathroom.

Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Quinn all gave out girlish giggles throughout the whole thing. Maria watched as they made over Elle (who hadn't let Maria anywhere near the make up products due to a little incident that involved eyeliner and drawn on monobrows a year or so back) with awe and a tad bit of horror. When they had finished with Elle, she looked amazing, her black hair was curled to perfection and her make up was nice and natural, but with some bright rock star worthy lipstick, just to grab a little more attention. Quinn and Brittany found some of their clothes for her to wear and she looked stunning.

"We'll retouch your entire make up tomorrow so you look gorgeous for Puck," Kurt said, obviously internally gloating at his success.

"Now for you Maria!" He grinned, Maria thought he looked slightly demented in the light and backed away slowly...

"Heh... Heh... Heh... I'm good thanks..." In response to this they grabbed her and dragged her into Kurt's bathroom, she screamed, but to no avail.

"Elle! Save meee!" She cried dramatically. To which Elle laughed evilly,

"This is payback for the monobrow incident." Maria cursed internally, but consoled herself with the image of Elle with a monobrow, prepared to throw a rubber duck at her, she started laughing and everyone stared at her.


	4. Realisations

Finn's POV.

Wow, I never realized how smokin' Maria was. I knew something was different about her, I just couldn't realize what. Kurt probably had something to do with it. I saw them walking down the corridor, Beth, Maria and Kurt. That's when I noticed. Now that I think about it, Beth looks different too. I wouldn't put it past Puck to have realised.

Normal POV

"Looking good Elle."

"Rot in hell Puckerman!"

Elisabeth rolled her eyes as Puck slid into the seat next to her at the end English II class.

"Got your mash-up ready? I think you'll really like mine," Puck said, voice cocky.

"Whatever you say Puckerman," Elisabeth said, flipping through her exercise book and placing it in her bag.

"I know you can't resist my charm, no one can."

"Charm? I'm surprised you know the meaning of the word," Elisabeth said, getting up and grabbing her bag before Puck could see her blush.

Maria sat in her seat during Glee club, hand waving frantically.

"Alright, Maria and Elisabeth, you can perform your mash-up first."

Thrilled, Maria leaped from her seat, and dragged Elisabeth down with her. She placed the mixed CD into the CD player, waiting for the opening chords to begin, Elisabeth shifting nervously next to her.

**Maria:**

You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)

**Elisabeth:**

You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby

**Maria:**

Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah

**Elisabeth:**

You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh

**Both**:

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?

**Maria:**

Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

**Elisabeth:**

Just walk away  
Just walk away

Hey, hey, hey, heyyyyyyyy.

**Both:**

I'm strange  
and I like it  
that's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am

**Maria:**

Might as well get over it

**Elisabeth:**

Don't try to understand

**Maria:**

I'm strange  
and I like it  
Just the way I am

You wanna know more, more, more about me

**Elisabeth:**

I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine

**Maria:**

I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Heyyyy!

**Elisabeth:**

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

**Maria:**

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology

**Elisabeth:**

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Heyyyy!

**Both:**

I'm strange  
and I like it  
that's just the way I am  
I can't change  
I can't hide it  
That's just the way I am  
Might as well get over it  
Don't try to understand  
I'm strange  
and I like it  
Just the way I am…

Everyone cheered loudly as Elisabeth and Maria took their places.

"Mr. Schue? Finn and I would like to go next."

Will nodded, and the two footballers stepped up.

**Finn:**

You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away

**Puck:**

And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
'Cause I just can't take it

**Both:**  
Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait, I can wait forever

**Finn:**

Ohhhhh…

**Puck:**

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

**Finn:**  
Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?  
He doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why  
You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now…

**Both:**

I can wait forever, I can wait forever  
I can wait forever, I can wait forever, I can wait forever

Puck seemed to have his eyes fixed upon Elisabeth the whole way through his performance, which Santana growled upon. Puck's staring not only made Elisabeth uncomfortable, but Maria too was also suspicious of Puck's intentions.

Later that day at home, Elisabeth's computer bleeped as a new MSN conversation popped up.

Puckzilla80085: did u lyk my mashup? ;)

Beth3: it wasn't just yours -.-

Puckzilla80085: whtevr, did u lyk it?

Beth3: yeah, sure, I guess. The singing wasn't bad, and you mixed the songs well

Puckzilla80085: so u did lyk it! :D

Beth3: fine, I liked it. Happy?

Puckzilla80085: very.

Puckzilla80085: so do you want me?

Beth3: whaat?

Puckzilla80085: u said it ALL in ur mashup, babe. ;) Im seein the way u push me away ;)

Unbeknownst by Puck, Elisabeth was blushing behind her computer screen. He did have a habit of hitting the nail on its head.

Beth3: don't flatter yourself Puckerman

Puckzilla80085: gtg but just telling u, u r the reason I cant get to sleep at night

Puckzilla80085 is offline.

(If you don't understand the last bit, look at the girl's mash-up lyrics again ;) )

Maria's ringtone blasted through her room as she stumbled over her own two feet to reach it.

"Hello? Hey Shane!"

"Maria, you'll never guess what…"

"Maria. It is 10 o'clock. I am TRYING to sleep. What could you POSSIBLY want?" a grumpy, half asleep Elisabeth grumbled into her cell.

"Shane is going out with Kurt. KURT! Isn't life WONDERFUL!"

Elisabeth sat straight up in bed and pulled her phone away from her ear, quickly dialing Shane's number, making her and Maria's conversation a three-way.

"My shane-y-poo has a BOYFRIEND!" Elisabeth half squealed, half sang.

"I am so proud!" Maria said, fake sniffing.

"I'm going to sleep guys goodnight," Shane said, his voice giving away the fact he was rolling his eyes at his two friends.

"NOO! I must hear details!" Maria whined.

"Tomorrow, promise. Now, sleep!"

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you make us feel so special :D

Veerrryyy special. XD


	5. Show Tunes and Magical Afternoons

Everyone was sitting in home room that morning, waiting for the first bell to ring. The teacher at the front of the classroom was taking the register. Maria and Elisabeth kicked the back of Shane's chair at the same time.

"Shane. Shane!"

"Puckerman?"

"Here."

"Shaaane, you promised to tell us about you and Kuuurt," Maria whined, getting a kick from Elisabeth.

"Nobody knows about it except for us and Mercedes keep it down!" Elisabeth flicked a piece of paper at Shane with surprising accuracy, seeing as neither of the girls had been gifted in the hand-eye coordination department. Shane picked it up, read it, and began to write, before placing it back on the girls' desk.

"John?"

"Here!" Elisabeth said. The silent squabble she and Maria were having over who got to read the note first had ended when Elisabeth's concentration slipped as the teacher called her name. Punching the air in triumph, Maria read the note with widening eyes.

"-insert Maria's last name-?"

"Here!"

Elisabeth took the chance to grab the note and smooth it down, before reading it.

–flashback-

Shane was walking back to the auditorium, to grab my jacket which he had stupidly left on the backseat of one of the chairs. It wasn't empty, seeing as the lights were on. He pushed the door open, and saw Kurt sitting on the stage, spinning the dial of his iPod. Swapping into James Bond mode, Shane sneaked up behind him and jumped into the air, landing in a sitting position right next to him.

"Jeez Shane! I nearly died!"

"What are you listening to?" Shane asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Defying Gravity."

"Wicked, huh? Have you heard this one?"

Shane picked a different song off Kurt's Wicked playlist. Kurt smiled as the beginning instrumental started. Shane opened his mouth, and sang, smiling at Kurt.

_"I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good." 

Nervously, Kurt picked up the next verse, slowly gaining confidence with Shane's smile.

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..._

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

(Shane):  
Because I knew you

(Both):  
I have been changed for good

(Kurt):  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

(Shane):  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

(Both):  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

(Shane):  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

(Kurt):  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

(Both):  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

(Shane):  
And because I knew you...

(Kurt):  
Because I knew you...

(Both):  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...

The boys had moved closer as the song faded to an end.

"You have pretty eyes," Shane said, cocking his head to rest on his shoulder.

"Well, merci," Kurt said, blushing furiously.

"Whatever…" Shane murmured, before leaning in towards Kurt, closing the space between them.

The bundle of nerves in Shane's stomach slowly melted away as Kurt kissed back. He tasted like strawberries, probably from all of the stuff that kept his skin amazing. They slowly pulled away from each other as Kurt's phone vibrated.

"Sorry, it's my dad, I have to go."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Shane on the cheek, his hand pressing into Shane's

"Bye," Kurt said, winking and walking away.

Shane unfolded the piece of paper resting in his hand.

_Call me ;)_


	6. Fights, Flirting and Feelings

f

Finn and Maria were having an animated conversation about their favourite music, "I know! I love that song! Her voice is-"

"Amazing!" Finn cut Maria off, and it was clear the two were bonding.

"Ooh, how do you guys feel about this one?" Mercedes asked as she walked up to them, cheerful as always, placing one of her headphones in each of their ears.

"Yeah! I like that! You would sing that _amazingly _Mercedes!" Maria grinned. "What do you think, Finn?"

"I think it's great." He answered, smiling, as Mercedes and Maria launched into a conversation about R&B.

"Can I borrow _my boyfriend _for a second, girls?" Rachel said with as much venom as she could muster.

"Finn, I need to talk to you." Rachel said, sounding impatient, as she dragged Finn away from the few remaining members of Glee Club who had yet to leave the choir room.

"Sure. What's up?" Finn asked, sounding concerned, but not in the way a boyfriend should, Rachel noted regretfully, more in the way of a worried friend.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What? Who?" asked Finn, looking extremely confused.

"You never spend any time with me any more. You said you loved me, you don't. You don't anymore. Did you even mean it then? Oh my God! You're cheating on me aren't you? With _her!" _Rachel spat. "It makes sense now. Always going to her house, laughing _cheerfully _together, talking like _'friends.'"_ By this time Finn looked utterly confused.

"You mean Maria? We went to eachother's houses for Glee, I thought you of all people would understand that. Rachel I don't think we can make this work if this is how it's going to be..." Finn said sadly, walking away from Rachel, the choir room and everyone in it. He needed to think.

Elisabeth scanned her English II classroom. It was just her luck she had arrived late, and Maria was sitting next to Finn, keeping her cool. Well, she was trying to, but Elisabeth knew her better. Elisabeth slid into the last bench, placing her bag on the empty chair next to her. Leaning forward, she strained to hear what Maria and Finn were talking about. All she could hear were the words 'fight', 'Rachel' and 'dance'. Intent on listening, she almost didn't notice someone sitting next to her.

"The fates have spoken."

"What the hell Puckerman?" Elisabeth yelped, jumping in her seat.

"Never mind," he said, rolling his eyes, "What do you think Maria and Finn are talking about."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be straining to hear, would I?" Elisabeth snapped, shifting in her seat, slightly nervous as Puck scooted his chair closer.

The teacher came in and English II began. Already, Elisabeth was bored. What do people like her and Maria do when their bored? Either play the chubby bunny game, or mess with people's minds. Elisabeth was pretty sure she didn't have any marshmallows, and opted for the second option. Reaching her leg over, she began rubbing her foot against Puck's ankle. She stifled a giggle as she pulled her leg higher, causing Puck to gulp. The teacher began to walk around the room, so she pulled her leg back under the table, and looked busy. Soon after, the bell rang and Elisabeth leaped up, winked at Puck and ran off after Maria.

"Now, I want everyone to come up and do a solo this week, without working on it or anything. Anybody want to volunteer, besides Rachel?"

"Um, Mr. Schue, I have something," Puck said, getting up and walking to the music tech guy. After a bit of whispering, Puck grabbed a guitar and began to play and sing.

_The drugs began to peak  
A smile of joy arrives in me  
But sedation changes to panic and nausea  
And breath starts to shorten  
And heartbeats pound softer._

You wont try to save me  
You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate.

As the chorus began, Elisabeth began to sing along under her breath.__

You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine.

You won't leave me alone  
Chisel my heart out of stone  
I give in every time.

You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine

I bet you laugh  
At the thought of me thinking for myself (myself)  
I bet you believe (bet you believe)  
That I'm better off with you than someone else

Your face arrives again  
All hope I had becomes surreal  
But under your cover's  
More torture than pleasure  
And just past your lips  
There's more anger than laughter  
Not now or forever will I ever change you  
I know that to go on I'll break you, my habit  


Elisabeth shifted in her seat as Puck looked at her for the last chorus.

_You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine_

I will save myself.

"That was great Puck, a perfect example! Um, Elisabeth! You can go next."

The Glee group cheered Elisabeth on as she tried to protest. Giving in, she picked up the same guitar and strummed the opening chords of the first song she thought of.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
you wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
we'll take the trail marked on your father's map

__

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me... 

_So kiss me…_

_So kiss me…_

Everyone cheered loudly as Elisabeth blushed and headed back to her seat. There was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone got their bags together, and Elisabeth saw Puck staring at her. Then she remembered what she had just sung. Oh shit. But did she really mind about the fact that Puck thought she was singing about him? No, she didn't mind at all. She shot a smile in Puck's direction, before turning to watch Rachel.

"I have a song Mr. Schue."

"Go right ahead Rachel."

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
And by the way..._

_[Chorus:]___

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

_[Repeat Chorus]___

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..

_[Repeat Chorus]___

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

Rachel shot a glare at Finn, then at Maria, before flouncing back to her seat.

I just realized I never did a disclaimer. SO – NONE of this is mine, except for the lovely Elisabeth and Maria :DD Everything else is owned by their respective owners. Thank yee.


	7. Prom Night

Maria's dress: ht*.*com/products/*big/27/20100126053*

Elisabeth's dress: ht**/wp-content/upl*oads/2010/0*1/short-cute-prom-dre*

Remove the stars and copy it into your browser :)

The prom is a week or two later ;)

"Are you sure your not pissed?" Maria asked for the 5th time as Elisabeth fixed Maria's hair, and made sure Maria wouldn't attack her with eyeliner and draw another monobrow.

"I'm fine, I've been waiting for you and Finn to be going out for ages! I'll be fine," Elisabeth said, inwardly squealing about the fact Maria and Finn were going to the Prom together. After Finn had officially broken up with Rachel, he didn't waste much time in asking Maria to the Prom. As for Puck and Elisabeth, they talked a lot more, about real stuff, not exchanging insults. Maria was upset Puck didn't ask Elisabeth, even after she had given her a 101 lesson on flirting. Elisabeth was upset too, but she didn't show it.

At last the two girls were ready. They had done each others makeup and hair, and felt rather pleased with themselves. The school gymnasium wasn't too full when they arrived, and they soon spotted Artie, Tine, Mercedes, Kurt, Shane, Brittany, Puck and Finn at a table. Maria, in her eagerness, walked a bit too quickly and tripped over the tablecloth, crashing into Finn. Everyone awwed as Finn took Maria to get some punch, before dispersing continuing their discussion. Elisabeth took the last empty seat next to Puck.

"Where's your date?" Elisabeth asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Puck shot back, smirking.

"Don't have one, you?" Elisabeth said, downing some of the punch she had grabbed before she and Maria had headed over to the table. It tasted funny, slightly acidic, not very sweet as it should. Shrugging, she downed it.

"Same, I just came because I finished Mario Kart."

Elisabeth rolled her eyes, and took Puck's glass of punch and swallowed that down as well.

"Thirsty aren't we?" Puck said, holding back laughter as Elisabeth nearly fell off her chair when a particularly loud song blasted through the speakers.

They sat in silence for awhile, watching all of the couples dance.

"Wanna ditch?" Puck asked, turning to Elisabeth

"I'm right behind you," Elisabeth said, getting up and grabbing her bag.

Puck grabbed Elisabeth's hand as they swerved through the crowds, towards the exit, causing Elisabeth to blush. She blushed even harder after they were out of the gym and exiting the school, and he hadn't let go.

"Where are we going?" Puck laughed, as Elisabeth led him down the street.

"You'll see."

After 10 minutes of walking, the pair arrived at the park.

"The park?" Puck said.

Elisabeth just giggled and walked over to the swings. She sat down on the only swing left, as the others were broken. She pushed off with her feet and nearly fell off the swing.

"Whoa, they really spiked the punch this year."

"What!"

"Every year someone adds alcohol to the punch. Whoever did it must have added a lot, seeing as your tipsy after two cups."

Elisabeth just giggled again, "Come on the swings!"

"Incase you haven't noticed, there's only one," Puck said smoothly, leaning against the metal bar of the swing frame.

Elisabeth looked confused for a moment, and then patted her lap. Puck just laughed.

"I don't think you can support me," he sighed, before gently pulling her off the swing and sitting down. Elisabeth pouted like a child, before sitting back down on Puck's lap. It was getting a bit chilly, and Elisabeth leaned closer to Puck, trying to keep warm, and trying to stop the dizziness she felt. That's when Puck leaned in and kissed her. Elisabeth's mind clouded over as she kissed back, being unable to think about anything else. Except for that awful dizziness. Suddenly pulling away, she leaped up and ran into the bushes, where Puck could hear her retching.

"Oh ew, I need something to drink," Elisabeth said, pulling a face.

Puck wrapped an arm around her waist, and they walked out of the park, back to the school.

Elisabeth arrived home about an hour after the dance should have finished, and went up to her room, nearly giddy with happiness. After wiping off her makeup, showering and putting her pajamas on, she turned her computer on and opened an MSN conversation with Maria.

Bethh x: MARIIA.

Mubble 3: elle, where the HELL did you go? We couldn't find you or puck :/

Elisabeth unloaded the whole nights events, going to the park, getting something to drink, ambling around town, and accepting Puck's offer to be his girlfriend.

Mubble 3: OMGOMGOMG :O

Mubble 3: gtg, see you tomorrow :) ttyl xx


	8. NOTICE

Sorry for not updating recently guys, a lot of stuff is going on. Anyway, I've realized how awful this fic has been written, so Zoe and I are doing a whole re-vamp of it! We're sticking to the plot, but re-writing each chapter, because it actually hurts to read it. The New Version of Chapter 1 is going up now, and the title will be edited to Auditions – NEW. Once all of the chapters have been re-done, I'll take this notice down and replace it with an all new chapter!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or favourited, it means a lot!


End file.
